ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Major Gameplay changes
Super Smash Bros. Clash is a completely different game from the past 3 titles. A huge criticism the Super Smash Bros. series is just how much of fighting game the series really is, mainly because of the Knockout mechanic differing greatly from other fighting games, aswell as the far more simple movement and attack systems. Super Smash Bros. Clash changes the formula a huge amount in order to stop this criticism, as many mechanics found in standard fighting games have been implemented. Changes related to past Smash Bros. games *The gameplay engine is mostly based off of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Most attacks have a far greater amount of hitstun, making combos far more doable in this game compared to Brawl, and makes the combo system as a whole more similar to Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee. *The overall game speed is amped slightly. Most attacks are a bit faster, characters are faster, and the overall pace of the game is fairly quick. *Nearly every character who is generally considered a Top-player in Brawl has been nerfed significantly. *Likewise, poor character choices in Brawl have recieved significant buffs. *Wave-dashing is still gone, but you now have the option to toggle between Melee and Brawl's air dodge systems before a match. *The effectiveness of chain grabs has been hampered significantly. In Clash, very few can utilize the technique at all, let alone well. *Now, each character has two Final Smashes. However you can only use one of them in battle, with an exception. *Each character now takes varying amounts of hitstun from attacks and may actually have super armor against specific moves. This will be updated over time. Brand new mechanics *Characters have the ability to throw opponents in the air by pressing the shield and the attack button (or just the grab button) at once. Some characters, such as Bowser even have hitboxes of certain attacks that can be used to throw. *Characters can now tech throws by entering a throw command very quickly within being thrown. *Special moves now cause very, very low damage to characters if they are blocking. Some normal moves have this effect as well. *Final Smashes are now activated by a meter placed next to a character's portrait on the damage meter. As a result, Final Smashes are generally harder to execute but generate even greater rewards. *A super bar makes its debut. You can use this bar for a variety of functions, with the bar itself being able to hold up to 5 bars of energy at any given time. This bar is also able to be toggled on or off. *Some normal attacks have the ability to be cancelled into special moves. Special moves can also be cancelled into Final Smashes or Clash Attacks. *Some attacks, if they hit, can not be teched should a character be hit into a wall, the floor, or the ceiling with it. Examples of moves with this property are Ganondorf's Down Aerial when used as a spike and Waluigi's Waluigi Home Rum. *A damage scaling system, similar to the one in the more recent Street Fighter games, has been introduced in order to balance the heavy focus on combos. *Assist Trophies, after meeting certain conditions, can have their characters be used as assists to be called on at anytime during battle, like assists in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. *If you jump while dashing, your jump goes a farther distance and reaches higher. Trivia *An EX-Special system, similar to the one from Street Fighter III: New Generation, Street Fighter IV and other Capcom fighters was an idea from early development that was scrapped. The mechanic may actually put into Super Smash Bros. Clash Plus, though. *A high/low blocking system like in most fighting games was planned and in the game for a while, but was scrapped recently. *An air combo system using Launchers complete with Marvel-style chain combos was in the game for a long while, but has been removed due to the amount of damage a typical air combo does. They may return later in a nerfed form. Category:Super Smash Bros. Clash Category:Gameplay Category:Game mechanics